The present invention relates generally to golf tees, and more particularly to a golf tee retrieval system for quickly and easily recovering golf tees after use.
No prior art devices known to applicant accomplish the primary desired object of this invention, i.e. the quick retrieval of golf tees from atop the ground after use at a driving tee. Typically, the tee may be dislodged from the ground as the ball is driven there from and may be flipped through the air away from the golfer. Because golfers are fanatic about the high cost of tees, they must always be retrieved manually by bending over to allow at least for the inspection of broken shafts so that they may be either kept or discarded. Because a considerable number of golfers are aged or have weak back muscles, back strains resulting from the retrieval of these valuable accessories, which may be entangled in grass, is common.
Applicant has found that, in developing the present invention, a secondary benefit has manifested itself. This benefit derives from the textured surface of one part of the two part VELCRO releasable attaching system adhered atop the golf ball supporting portion of the head of a golf tee. This benefit is in the form of increased drive distance of golf balls struck there from. Applicant suggests that the textured surface, particularly when utilizing the VELCRO "hook" portion atop the golf tee, effects the spin of the golf ball as it is driven from the tee so as to enhance the roll of the golf ball once it contacts the fairway.
Applicant is now aware of a number of devices which are intended to modify the flight of a golf ball as it is driven from the tee. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,909 to Messana which teaches the use of an adhesive surface added atop the golf ball supporting portion of a tee. Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 4,783,077 invented by Lemon which discloses a golf tee having a plurality of flutes which project upwardly and outwardly so that the golf ball is supported only on a plurality of points. Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,812 to Pelzmann is directed to a golf tee having an enlarged asymmetric golf ball supporting surface. Finally, applicant is aware of the invention to Post as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,470 which provides a uniquely structured golf tee for correcting a hook or a slice.
The present invention provides a golf tee retrieval system for use in conjunction with any golf club, or its equivalent, available to the golfer whereby, after use, a tee may be quickly retrieved from atop the ground without the painful and anguishing gymnastics of having to bend over to manually grasp and retrieve the tee from the grass by hand. Additionally, the invention provides for enhanced ball flight dynamics which appears to increase the roll of golf ball struck from the present invention.